A Love Like This
by cenaortonluvr17
Summary: In this story there are many couples. One is trying to rekindle a flame, another is a new romance, and another is a betraying romance. Many many more as well.


Maria pulled her blanket up to her chin and stared at the ceiling. She hated the feeling of being the only one who hasn't had a proper boyfriend, yet. She has had many boyfriends, but the longest relationship lasted one week.

She closed her eyes right as her phone went off. Maria groaned and grabbed her cell and answered, "Hello?"

"Hey, girl," she heard her best friend, Eve, say.

"Hey, Eve," Maria smiled, "What's up?"

"Oh nothing, just texting someone," Eve bit down her lip and smiled.

Maria smiled a little, "Um, okay. Who is this person?" Maria laughed.

"J-John…" Eve jumped onto her bed.

"You're texting John Cena!?" Maria screamed.

"YES! It's been forever," Eve laughed.

"Well, what are you guys talking about?!?" Maria sat up in her bed smiling.

"The weather!" Eve laughed and fell back on her bed staring at the ceiling.

"What the hell!?" Maria laughed as well, trying to picture them in real life talking about the weather.

"I couldn't think of anything, and I didn't wanna stop texting him," Eve giggled.

"Well, I guess that works," Maria laughed a little.

"Good, well you sound tired, so I'm going to let you take your nap, ok?" Eve tried not to laugh.

Maria laughed, "Alright, thanks, bye!" Maria hung up and laughed and sat her phone down and fell back asleep.

-

Layla looked out the window and waited for her best friend to pull up in her drive way. She was already running thirty minutes late. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed her number.

"Hi you reached Michelle McCool, please leave a message after the beep! Thanks!"

Layla tossed her phone on the coach and went to her kitchen. Finally the doorbell rang, Layla ran to the door and opened it.

"Michelle- Oh Beth…" Layla's smile dropped.

"Hello, Lay," Beth smiled and pushed past her friend, "Nice place."

"Um, thanks?" Layla shut the door and looked at her, "What do you want?"

"Well, Michelle couldn't make it, so she sent me," Beth smiled and sat down on one of Layla's maroon chairs.

Layla raised her eyebrows, "So, she sent a replacement to hang out with me?" Layla tried to hide her hurt voice.

"Yea, pretty much," Beth smiled, enjoying seeing Layla's disappointment.

Layla sat down on her green lounge chair, "Ok, so…why can't Michelle make it?"

"She didn't say, but she sounded like she was with someone on the phone," Beth said looking at her nails.

"Someone like who?" Layla said looking concerned.

Beth raised one eyebrow, "I don't know! Does it matter?"

Layla looked taken back, "Um, no…no it doesn't…"

-

Mickie looked across the table at her best friend wiping her eyes.

"Are you sure you're ok, Kelly" Mickie said biting down on her bottom lip.

"Y-Yes," Kelly stuttered as she grabbed her eye-liner from her purse and began to reapply it.

"I know you're hurt, you really need to tell me what happened…" Mickie said handing her some mascara.

Kelly reapplied her makeup and looked at Mickie, "Nothing happened, Micks," she said getting frustrated. She hated how Mickie always butted herself in her business.

"It was Mike wasn't it?" Mickie said as she looked at her friend.

Kelly gasped, how was Mickie always right? "Um, no," She said as she pushed a piece of her blonde hair behind her ear.

"Um, yes," Mickie said as she watched the blonde shift uncomfortably in her seat.

"Look, Mickie, can you just drop it. I don't want to talk about it, ok?" Kelly stood up and grabbed her purse, "I'll text you or something," she sighed and walked out the restaurant leaving the puzzled brunette alone.

-

Eve was so busy texting John Cena that she lost track of time. It was already midnight and her and John were still texting each other.

"Are you tired?" John's text said.

"Nah, not really, you?" Eve replied.

"Kinda…but I'm not going to sleep until you are."

Eve blushed, "And why is that?"

"I missed talking to you, Eve."

"I missed talking to you, too." Eve smiled.

"Good, (: What are you thinking about?"

"How things used to be with us…" Eve bit her lip trying to think about what he would say.

"Oh yea? Those were amazing times…"

"Yea, they really were. (:"

"Haha, maybe those days will happen again?"

"Maybe, alright, well I'm going to go to bed, night, John. (:"

"Good night, Eve. (: "

Eve smiled and laid her phone down next to her and drifted off to sleep.

-


End file.
